


Deep Roads Cathouse

by lilith_the_monster_fuckener



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Casual Sex, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Demons, Dragonborn (D&D), Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Knotting, Masochism, Master/Pet, Moth - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Sweat, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith_the_monster_fuckener/pseuds/lilith_the_monster_fuckener
Summary: For those willing to seek it out, there is a place somewhere out there, a brothel that caters to a certain kind of taste...One some might call frightful...- Monster smut anthology!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Duke, the dragon bartender

**Author's Note:**

> Cw: musk, sweat, light muscle worship, finger/hand fetish

“Ah, I’ll be with you in a moment.” The dragon standing behind the bar calls out reflexively as the oak door to the brothel swings open behind him, the soft bell chime nearly drowned out by the howling storm outside. He adjusts the silk shirt stretched over his chest, his toned figure clearly visible through the thin black fabric.

Turning to the visitor - you -, he grins widely, stepping to the counter and placing his hands down as you pull back your rain-drenched hood, glancing around the room briefly, admiring the decor. The Deep Roads Cathouse is surprisingly - at least to you - well-to-do, considering its residence in the ‘poorer’ part of town.

It’s fine purple walls are drenched in a warm orange glow from the lanterns above, centered around the bar situated directly across the tavern from the door. You step carefully around the scattered tables, weaving in between the furnishings as you make your way towards the dragon. “Now…” The black dragon spoke, catching your attention as you reach the polished mahogany bar.

“What brings you to this cozy little place?” He grins, tilting his head slightly. “I hope you’re aware of the kind of service we offer.” You glance around, the paintings adorning the walls catching your eye.

“...Sort of… maybe you can clue me in while you get me a drink?” The barkeep snorts, a deep rumble echoing from his throat as he leans forward.

“This is a brothel, kid.” You flush, heat rising in your cheeks as you listen. “One that caters to a… certain kind of taste.” You swallow, tilting your head slightly as you fidget with the clasp of your cloak.

“E-erm… Wha-what… kind of taste?” The dragon smiles at your embarrassment, placing a hand on his hip as he sizes you up.

“Monsters.”

Your eyes go wide. “M-monsters…?”

His grin seems to grow as his gaze turns predatory. “Any kind of terrifying thing you can imagine. Werewolves, dragons, demons… Even some I can guarantee you’ve never seen before.” He chuckles - a deep, rumbling baritone - cocking his head as he pauses for effect. “We’ve even got a Tarrasque.

You turn pale as his words settle in. “A… A Tar-...” You wipe the cold sweat from your forehead with the back of your hand, mouth dry as you stammer. “I… I’m gonna need a drink for this…” At this, he snorts once more, smoothing back his hair before surprising you, leaning close enough for his breath to blow against your face and grinning as you once again grow beet red.

“One more thing you should know, kid… I don’t serve liquor here.” He turns slightly, gesturing towards the wall of bottles behind him, shimmering with some sort of enchantment. “These drinks? They’re, heh, well…” He turns back to you. “They’re seed. Harvested fresh from the beasts here, perfectly preserved with a spell - from yours truly.” He bows slightly. “My idea, personally. Figured it would be a nice addition.”

“U-uhm…” You wring your hands together as your arousal grows, biting down on your tongue to distract yourself. “I… I suppose in that case… I’ll go with your recommendation…?” You return your gaze for just a second, growing even hotter as his tongue darts out over his lips.

“Rrr…” He purrs, stepping back slightly and giving you a view of his lower half. The only thing he wears other than his shirt is a thin white apron, pulled down slightly, only held up by his slowly hardening cock - a real monster of his own, even the small portion you can clearly see is enough to make your heart race. The thick tip, clearly visible pressing against the apron and reaching down to his knees, dribbles with pre, his excitement obvious.

“In that case, do you want it bottled, or…” He slides a hand down his abs, fingers grazing the girth of his cock before sliding the apron down just an inch further. “Straight from the tap…?” Your breath hitches as you watch him throb, your excitement building within your cloak as his member slowly grows. “Cmere, kid…” He nods his head towards the bar’s gate, snapping you out of your trance before you wipe a strand of drool from your lips.

Before you even realize, you’re standing in front of him, close enough to smell coffee on his breath as he looms over you. He steps forward slightly, placing his right hand on your shoulder and cupping your cheek with the left, the same one he just fondled himself with. “Come on, now…” He touches his thumb to your lips, pressing slightly as you part them. “Open up.”

Your tongue darts out, giving the digit a small lick, tasting the sweat from his cock and moaning quietly at the rich, salty flavor. He presses it past your lips, slipping into your mouth and gliding gently across your tongue. Your throat tenses a moment as it reaches as deep as it can, before relaxing, his thumb gently stroking your tongue as you swallow.

You look up into his dark eyes, holding his gaze as you start to gently suck on the digit. He purrs once more, the corner of his mouth turning up as he does, his hot breath washing over your face. Your hands drift up, gently cupping his wrist as you close your eyes, enjoying the sensation as he chuckles softly. “Fuck. You’re adorable, kiddo…”

You gasp as he pulls his thumb from your mouth, a thick strand of drool hanging in the air between your tongue and the digit as your eyes shoot open. Slowly - deliberately, making sure you’re watching -, he places it into his mouth, making a show of tenderly sucking your own spittle from it. “Mm…” You flush, mesmerized by the display, before he places the hand on your other shoulder.

“You’ve got me excited now, kid.” He grumbles, his tone deeper than before and heavy with arousal. “Nnf… Help a guy out, won’t you?” You jump slightly, gasping as you feel him throb against your leg. You glance down, the heat in your face growing and spreading over you as you watch his member throb against the apron.

You bite your lip as your heart pounds, hesitating for just a moment before reaching for his shirt. You gently grip the hem, slowly sliding the garment up and over his abdomen, your breath hitching as his abs come into view. He quickly takes the hint, snorting before grabbing the shirt himself and quickly slipping it up and over his shoulders. He deposits it over the counter and leans back over it, propping himself up on his elbows. “Well, feast your eyes…”

His dark scales shimmer slightly in the flickering lantern light, a thin layer of sweat coating his body as he lounges before you, his carefully toned figure looking almost cut from marble. He is, to put it lightly, far more fit than he had appeared, though you spend little time ogling.

You quickly close the distance, pressing your face against his well defined pecs and planting a kiss between them, dragging your tongue between them, savoring the rich flavor and giving yourself a moment to enjoy his scent, before slowly drifting downwards. “F-fuck, kid… Literally works too, I guess?”

You take your time working down his body, planting a trail of kisses down his abs as you lower yourself, your tongue flicking out to sample his sweat after every one. Finally, your knees hit the floor, a small thud echoing through the room as they do, and a shuddering sigh following it as you gaze at his engorged cock.

It strains hard against the apron with every throb, far larger than it appeared from across the bar, and far more enticing as you trace the shape through the thin cloth. “You do the honors, kid.” You don’t bother to hide your excitement as you glance up at him, before turning your attention back to his cock. You lick your lips, leaving a moist streak over them as you salivate, before reaching forward.

Your hands slide over his thighs, arms wrapping around his waist before you grip the knot just above his tail, fumbling with it for a moment before pulling it undone, and letting the strings fall free. Your breath catches in your throat as the apron slides down his length, catching briefly on the head before slipping off completely.

You gasp in surprise as you take in his size, well over a foot long and fat enough to make your heart skip, thick veins running across the length and pulsing gently as he hardens. His skin is as dark as his scales, a deep inky shade contrasting with the ash gray tip peeking out of his foreskin. Your hands shake as you reach up to cup his moist balls, thick as grapefruits and hot to the touch. You knead them gently, bouncing them in your palms and giving them a slight squeeze.

He places a hand on your head as you lean forward, pressing your face to his hot sack and placing gentle kisses on it, moaning quietly to yourself in contentment as his scent fills your nose. You nuzzle against his balls, slipping your tongue out and lapping at his soft sack, shuddering at the delicious, tangy flavor.

You roll your tongue around his soft orbs, veritably slobbering on them as you indulge, loving every last second you spend nuzzled into his sack. Pulling your tongue back in, you wrap your lips around one of his balls as best you can, suckling gently on it as you fondle him, smiling slightly to yourself as you hear him groan above you, tangling his fingers in your hair and shivering slightly.

A heavy glob of liquid dripping onto your back reminds you of his aching member, resting atop your head and positively drooling pre. You give a shuddering sigh as you gaze up at it looming over you, thick strings of slobber dripping from his sack as you pull away slightly.

You don’t wait long before pressing your face back against the base of his cock, giving it a kiss before shifting the rest of your body back. You slip your tongue back out and drag it up the underside of his member, nudging yourself back slightly as you do.

When your tongue reaches his head, you bring your hands up to cup his length, letting it rest on your palms as you give his tip a kiss, parting your lips and suckling the pre gushing from his slit. You gaze up at him as you suck, watching as he bites down on his lip as his eyelids flutter. You smile, before closing your eyes, wrapping your hands around his cock as you start to properly take him into your mouth.

It's a struggle to get his head into your mouth at first, his size proving to be a difficulty as you work your lips around it. Finally, after a few moments, you manage to slip his head between your lips, a deep, bassy rumble sounding from above you as he grinds his claws into the bar behind him. Your throat tenses as you slowly begin to swallow his length, working inch after inch into your mouth and struggling as it becomes painfully clear just how monumental this task is.

You choke as he hits the back of your throat, sliding back an inch as you try to steady your breathing. Slowly, and steadily, you start bobbing your head, swallowing the half you can fit and stroking the rest with your hands - a struggle, since they barely fit around his cock.

“Mmf, s-shit, kid…” He whines as you work his member, legs shaking and jets of pre shooting down your throat with every motion as you tend to him. You pull your lips back to just behind his head, then back as far as it will go, making it just a little further down each time as you do.

Your mind clouds as you suck him off, your focus drifting as your thoughts entirely center around pleasing him, eyes sliding shut as you relax in pure bliss. You’re not sure how much time passes like this before you feel his hands on the back of your head, glancing up at him with concern as he stares down at you, that predatory glint back in his eye as he licks his lips.

“Nf, you’re doin’ a great job, kid, but…” Your eyes widen as he starts to push you further onto his cock. “...You can go deeper.” Without warning, he pushes you down onto his length, stuffing your throat full with his cock as he moans loudly above you. “F-fuck, thats the ticket…”

Your throat spasms in surprise for a moment as he presses your lips to his groin, trying desperately to swallow the huge mass now buried deep inside of it, before slowly relaxing. Your own panicked blinking slows as you get used to the sensation, moaning against him as you feel him throb.

Above you, his tongue lolls out of his mouth, his eyes rolling back as he drools. “S-shit, you’re really milkin’ me, kid…” He holds you like this for a moment, completely still apart from his throbbing member, before slowly starting to move, rolling his hips against your face with a deep groan.

His thick, heavy balls gently slap against your chin as he starts to fuck your face, your vision bluring as tears build in your eyes from the intensity, but your mind too lost in bliss to care. He grunts with every thrust, each a little harder than the last as he uses your throat.

It isn’t long before his groin is slamming against your face, tears streaming down your cheeks as his balls swing wildly between you and his thighs. His breathing builds in intensity as he builds up speed, his climax growing quickly as pre streams down into your stomach.

A few hard thrusts later, he roars, pinning your face against him, sighing loudly as he shoots rope after rope of hot spunk down your throat, his cock throbbing hard against your lips as he rides out his climax, thrusting sporadically as he milks himself.

His cum quickly builds in your throat, rushing up and into your nose as it spurts out of your nostrils, running down onto his balls as he holds you against him. Your eyes, long having since lost focus, drift closed, your head growing light as you savor the sensation of being pumped full of his seed.

You let out a rasping gasp as he pulls his cock free, a loud pop sounding as he clears your lips, thick strands of drool and cum hanging in the air between your mouth and his cock as he falls back. “Sh-shit, sorry, k-kid, you okay?” He pants, his spent cock dribbling down onto the floor boards as he struggles to stay standing.

You take a moment to let your head clear before you respond, trying to steady your breathing and get used to having air fill your lungs again. “...Y-yeah, I’m…” You cough, strands of seed spattering onto the floor as you pant. “...I’m okay.”

He smiles and sighs, shaking his head. “S-sorry, guess I overdid it there, huh?”

You light up, leaning forward as he slides to the ground. “N-no! Not at all! I loved every second…” You smile, placing your hands between your legs as he blinks.

“...Heh, jeez, kid… You’re kind of a slut, huh?” He starts to chuckle, and after a moment you join in, your cheeks flushing as you cup one with your hand.

“I-I guess, yeah...” You grin, tilting your head slightly before clearing your throat. “Th-thank you, though…” You sigh, wiping your nose with the back of your hand before continuing. “Didn’t know how much I needed that…”

“Aw, hell, kid, thank you.” He chuckles, placing a hand on his knee. “I mean, hell, I did just fuck your throat.” He smiles, pausing for a moment before continuing. “...Names Duke, by the way. Nice to meet you, kid.” You nod your head as you snicker. “...Nice to meet you, Duke!”

He laughs with you for a moment, before continuing. “...But, hey. We offer rooms here, you can rent one out and stay as long as you’d like.”

You return his smile as you sit back. “...Mm, I think that’d work out nicely.”

“Heh, then I’ll show you right to it.” He starts, before sighing, his eyes closing and his hand waving dismissively in the air.

“...Just… give me a minute…”


	2. Werewolf Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An impromptu stroll through the cathouse's private forest to clear your mind leads to far more than you could have expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: canine penis, knotting, slight cum inflation

Your breath billows out from your nostrils in the cold air, catching the bright moonlight as it shines down on the brothel’s garden. You came out to clear your head - the tavern inside had become crowded, and you’d found it difficult to focus with all the commotion.

The garden is incredibly spacious, more of a private forest than what could actually be called a garden. A maze of oak trees surrounds the small clearing you stand in, a simple stone pathway snaking through the woods, connecting the brothel to whatever lay deeper inside the forest.

You take another deep breath, watching leaves drift off of the branches above, an inferno of bright oranges and yellows gently swaying in the wind as fall set in. Letting your breath go with a sigh, you listen in to the soft ambience, enjoying the peace as you walk.

You stop, suddenly, as you hear a branch crack somewhere in the brush beside you. You turn, slowly, a pit forming in your stomach as you catch sight of two glowing yellow eyes peering at you from the trees.

Your heart jumps into your mouth as a giant werewolf slowly creeps from the tree line, drool pouring from its mouth as it snarls quietly. You turn and start sprinting as it pounces, just missing you as you bolt. Your lungs burn as you sprint, panic welling up in your chest as you hear it gaining on you.

You yelp as you trip, your ankle snagging on a root and stopping you dead in your tracks. As you hit the ground, you cower, wrapping your arms around your head as you whimper. You wait for a moment, listening to the sound of your own panicked heartbeat as you wait for the werewolf to strike.

Instead, you hear the soft padding of it’s paws as it crawls up to you, your head flicking up to examine it. “W-wha-” You gasp as it places it’s nose against the thin cloth over your butt, it’s cold nose pressing against your entrance as it sniffs. “H-hold on there, g-good boy…” You reach out a tentative hand and place it on his head, stroking it gently as he leans into it.

“...That's right, good boy...” You sigh as his tongue lolls out slightly, his eyes closing as he pants. “...You didn’t wanna eat me at all, did you?” He shakes his head, the corners of his mouth pulling into a lazy grin as you pet him. “You scared the heck outta me, buddy.” You cock your head slightly. “But… what was all this about, then?”

You gasp when he shifts, his arm raising and revealing the engorged, bright red member hanging between his legs, as thick as your thigh and as long as your arm, dribbling needily as he whines. Your breath catches as you watch it throb, a huge knot - at least twice the size of his cock itself - rests against his sheath. The thick, tapered tip throbs hard as his hips gently thrust in the air, his arousal clearly evident.

“F-fuck, boy…” Your eyes wander to the fat pair of balls swinging behind his cock, each the size of an apple and hanging low in his furry sack. His hot breath sends shivers down your spine, arousal pooling in your nethers as you ogle his member.

You swallow hard, taking a deep, shaking breath as you slowly pull your hand from his head. “Y-you need some help, huh buddy?” He nods, snarling slightly as he does. You shift, getting up onto your hands and knees and, making a show of it, slowly lift the cloak from your butt, revealing your soft pucker to him.

You reach back, spreading your entrance with two fingers. “Mmf, cmere, good boy…” You yelp in surprise as his nose presses back against your ass, sniffing your soft entrance as he places a hand on your cheeks. “Nnf...” You whimper as his hot tongue drags over your hole, pure pleasure rolling up your spine as his tongue slobbers over your ass.

Your hands cup your mouth, suppressing your moans as he keeps lapping at your pucker, and - judging from the deep grumble from his throat - deeply enjoying the noises you’re making. Your arousal drips onto the ground below with an audible splash, your teeth clamping down on your lip as he circles his tongue over your ass, enjoying your flavor far more than you thought a werewolf could.

“A-ahh~!” You can’t hold back your moans as his tongue suddenly plunges down into your hole, lazily rolling around your guts as your legs shake, struggling to hold you up as your toes curl. Suddenly, though, he stops, his tongue receding and his warm breath disappearing from your back as your ass gasps hungrily. Your focus returns as you realize, turning your head back to look at him as you panic.

“H-hey, wait, boy! What’re you…?” You trail off as he climbs onto you, his strong hands gripping your hips as he readies himself. You gasp as you feel the tapered tip press against your entrance, burning hot and throbbing with need as it drools against you, lewd squelches sounding as he thrusts his hips against your ass, grinding on your entrance.

He snarls, his hot spittle dripping down onto your back as he grinds against you and his claws dig into your thighs. “W-wait a second, buddy, I-I don’t think you’re gonna fi-H-HAH~!” The breath is knocked from your lungs and your hands shoot to your mouth as the tip of his member pushes into your pucker, waves of pure pleasure washing over you as he growls.

His tip spreads you wide, your ass starting to burn as he buries the head down into your guts. “F-fuck, you’re too big!” White hot pain fills your body as he slips his cock further into you, every thick inch just a little more painful than the last. Finally, you feel his slick, hot knot press against your butt, his member throbbing as he hilts you. A small part of you feels pride at having taken nearly the entire length, nearly drowned out by the blinding agony radiating from your ass.

He leans forward, lapping at your neck as he begins thrusting, growling softly as he breeds you. “M-mwa… Ha…” The pain slowly subsides as he drills you, his balls slapping loudly against your sex as he humps away, pulling out only the first few inches before slamming back in. A small pool of drool forms around your mouth as your tongue lolls out, eyes rolling back as your arousal drips wildly.

The wolf suddenly bites down onto your shoulder, pain shooting through your body as he snarls into you. You yelp loudly, and his thrusting grows more intense as your pucker tightens around his length, the lewd sound of his cock pounding you echoing into the surrounding woods.

“F-fuck, good boy…!” You cry out, a knot forming in your stomach as your climax builds. Your thoughts drift, your mind lost entirely in the sensation of the wolf’s hot cock pounding your ass. His thrusting grows more frantic, his cock almost seeming to grow larger as it throbs, clearly close to finishing.

“I-I’m…” The words die in your throat as your heart pounds, the knot deep inside of you growing unbearable tight until, finally, at his most frantic, you’re flung over the edge. The knot inside explodes, sending bolts of pure pleasure over your body as you scream.

You throw your arms over his neck as you cum, hot, sticky juices splattering the ground below as your legs nearly give out, your ass squeezing and milking his length as you finish. He snarls, the loudest he has, and slams forward, burying his cock as far as it will go, and, through pure adrenaline, forcing his knot through your pucker with a loud ‘pop’. The breath seems stolen from your lungs as stars fill your vision, a sharp, quick pain filling you before your body gives out, your legs collapsing and leaving you suspended only by the knot buried inside your ass.

Waves of hot spunk spill deep into your guts as his enormous member throbs hard inside of you, quickly filling your guts as he empties his balls into you. As you collapse, he lets go of your shoulder, quickly flipping over and facing away from you, your body following suit and rotating on his knot as he flips. You land square on your back, still impaled on his burning hot length as you face the stars.

He looks to the moon and howls a deep, piercing cry as he fills you, echoing over the trees and deep into the brothel’s private forest. Your stomach inflates ever so slightly as he pumps his seed into you, filling your body with warmth as you enjoy the sensation.

“G-good boy~...”

Suddenly, it seems to bubble up into your throat, quickly filling your mouth and squirting from your nostrils, the pungent seed nearly choking you before you part your lips, pouring from your mouth and spilling over your chest, your chest heaving with strained breathes as your throat clears and your eyes squeeze shut.

When you open them again, yet another wolf is standing over you, an equally engorged cock swinging above your head, dripping pre down onto your neck as you lay there. “H-hey, buddy… you need some help t-” The words die in your throat once more as you’re suddenly aware of several more wolves closing in, over a dozen werewolves surrounding you, ready to breed.

You gulp. Hard.

Evidently his howling was to summon his pack, and it seems you’re their new bitch.

Not that you mind…


	3. Moth Lady Lumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Duke suggests you take a trip deep into the forest - after gifting you with a small light spell, of course - you stumble upon something, - and someone - surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real cw with this one! Though Lumi is an insect.

You stumble over the craggy stone that makes up the path this deep into the woods, loose cobble slowly replacing the smooth stone slabs that preceded them as you wander deep into the brothel’s forest. The pitch black that blankets your surroundings certainly doesn’t help, the moon having long receded behind dark clouds and leaving the small, flickering light spell hovering beside you as your only lifeline during your journey.

You would have missed the small wooden sign sitting to the side of the trail completely had you not nearly tripped into it, a stone slipping beneath your foot and nearly sending you into the damned thing. You take a moment to right yourself before glancing back at the sign, giving a quick flick of your wrist to direct the small ball of light towards it.

Written in shaky, bubbly white letters is a single word, slightly faded and chipped, but still legible.

‘Lumi’

Surrounding it are around a dozen small pink hearts, a small smile spreading across your face as you study the small sign. It’s utterly adorable, whatever it's for. You close your eyes and hum to yourself for a moment as you start walking again, motioning for the spell to follow close behind before-

Your head spins and your ears ring as you stumble back, falling flat on your butt and clutching at your forehead with both hands. After a moment, you manage to focus again, the ringing receding and your vision clearing. You blink as you look up, a large metal door looming over you, the dim light flickering against it as it floats there.

You must have missed it in the thick darkness, you presume, and slowly climb to your feet, rubbing your forehead slightly before studying the door further. It's a good few feet taller than you are, thick and sparsely detailed aside from the large bronze knob, and set into a simple steel frame. You can’t pick out any details from peering around it, the inky black void seemingly swallowing whatever the door connects to.

After a moment, you shrug, reaching for the knob and - with a little effort- twisting it, a small click sounding before you start pulling. The hinges protest loudly as you yank the door open, a shrill squeak echoing into the woods behind you as you struggle with it.

Finally, with one last hard yank, it swings open, slamming against the frame with a loud clang, bouncing slightly before settling. You stagger back as it does, nearly tripping over your own feet before throwing your arms out to steady yourself. Turning your gaze back to the doorway once you’re stable, you squint into the darkness, trying to make something beyond the door out.

After a moment, you huff, taking a deep breath and stepping forward, over the small lip at the bottom of the frame and into the darkness beyond. Gazing around, you can make out the moon behind the clouds above, a strange series of hexagonal lines segmenting the sky above.

With the night sky behind it, you’re now able to clearly make out some sort of structure in front of you, though you can’t make out any details other than its mere presence. You try to swallow, finding your throat dry, before you speak up, calling out into the darkness as you look around,

“H-hey…” Your voice shakes slightly as you hear shuffling somewhere ahead. “I-is anyone… here?” You freeze as you feel a sudden breeze wash over you, a loud fluttering echoing out into the structure quickly followed by a loud thud just a few feet ahead of you.

Your heart leaps into your throat as a hulking figure slowly comes into view, obscured by the darkness but clearly approaching, stepping closer and closer as you shake in place. You hear the spell floating behind you sputter out and die as you lose focus on it, leaving you drenched in darkness as whatever hellish nightmare before you approaches.

You start backing up as it nears, a quiet chittering growing in volume with each passing second. At the last second, you turn, starting to bolt for the door, before it suddenly slams shut before you, having been slowly swinging back shut as you’d peered around.

You grab hold of the knob, desperately trying to push the door open as you turn it, before you suddenly stop, now aware of the figure’s presence directly behind you. You turn slowly, your eyes panickedly searching for any kind of detail as it looms over you.

Your teeth chatter as you feel it’s hot breath wash over your face. After a moment, it leans forward, reaching an arm out beside you, before there’s a click and a sudden bright flash, your arms shooting up to cover your face as you screech in terror.

You stay deathly still for a moment. The only things you can hear are the crickets outside, a quiet humming noise that seems to have started and… cooing? You slowly, hesitantly lower your arms, flinching slightly at the bright light before your vision focuses.

You blink. Before you stands the most adorable thing you’ve ever seen. A tall - 9 feet, you’d reckon- , chubby moth lady stands before you, absolutely smothered in fluff aside from her exposed belly, and her equally exposed bust. A sheer, see through dress hanging down to her knees is all she wears, fully nude apart from it and evidently completely shameless.

You flush as you avert your eyes, trying to focus your gaze on her eyes as she tilts her head slightly. Her eyes seem to be inverted, her sclera as pitch black as the previous darkness, bright white pupils focused directly on you. Her soft, jagged lips part slightly as she trills, the dark gray pair of antennae atop her head flicking slightly as she tilts her head from side to side.

“U-uhm… Are you…” You smile slightly, your previous fear entirely forgotten in favor of curiosity and relief (and, honestly, arousal). “Lumi?” She lets out a high pitched chitter, bouncing slightly as she seems to grin and nod her head. “E-er… hi?” Instead of responding, she moves closer, trilling as she begins to sniff you.

“W-wha-?” You’re cut off as she presses her face into your neck, purring loudly as she sniffs you. You gasp as she suddenly licks the sensitive skin, her tongue flicking out for a brief moment before she nips at you, a pleasured yelp jumping from your lips as your hand shoots up to cup her soft, fuzzy head. “A-ah… y-you’re really fr-Ah! ...friendly, huh?”

She coos gently into your neck as she plants kiss after kiss onto it, her tongue dragging across in quick intervals before she nips you once more. Your mouth hangs open as you moan, your head tingling as waves of pleasure spread out from your neck.

“Y-you’re-Nnf… the cutest thing I’ve ever-” You’re cut off as you feel a sudden hot, slick mass slip between your thighs, throbbing gently and nuzzling your skin. If you could blush harder, you do, fully aware that her throbbing cock is grinding into your thighs.

“L-Lumi, y-you…!” She pulls away slightly, a sheepish look on her face as she peers into your eyes, the corners of her lips pulled into a shy smile. “You’re… Really excited, huh…?” She trills, her expression softening as she gently thrusts into your thighs, thick, soft arms curling around you.

“I-I…” You bite your lip as you peer down, her soft chest pressing into yours as she holds you tight. After a moment, you glance back up, smiling as you return her embrace. “I am too…” You stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds before she leans forward, pressing her lips to yours and cooing softly into them. You shudder slightly as she gently nips at your lip, planting smooches on them after every nibble.

You gasp in surprise as you feel a second pair of arms grip your butt, squeezing and kneading it as she thrusts. She takes the opportunity to slip her tongue between your lips, the thick tendril filling your mouth as it curls around your tongue. She purrs as you moan, slightly sweet saliva flowing from her mouth to yours as you suck on her tongue.

Your eyes open in confusion for a moment as her tongue recedes, before she buries it down your throat. You choke for a brief second until you relax, virtually deepthroating her tongue as she trills, her hips pounding gently against yours. A moment passes as she gently strokes your back, her hands sinking into your butt as she pumps her tongue through your throat, before she suddenly pulls it free, gliding it slowly up your throat and back into her mouth. You gasp as she pulls back slightly, taking a shuddering breath as she pushes her forehead into yours.

“A-ah… hah…” Her hips grind gently against yours, her fingers teasing your entrance as her cock throbs between your thighs. Your hands run over her wings, and you smile as she shivers, letting out a surprised trill before she loosens her grip on you. She slowly steps back, your gaze falling to watch as her cock slips out from between your thighs, thick strands of slime spilling from her member - resembling a long, thick tendril like her tongue, now that you can see it - and coating your inner thighs.

She steps to the side, revealing what had previously been clad in darkness, a large dome, honeycombed with a steel frame, centered around a large lantern hanging from the center, a small home built around it and resting on a network of stilts. It resembles a small shantytown, clearly built by herself, and you marvel at her clear skill. After a moment, she nods towards what looks like a small patio on the second floor, what looks to be a bedroom beyond the entrance.

You pause for a second, before realization hits you, heat washing over your face as you turn to her, nodding urgently as your arousal builds. She coos loudly, clearly excited as she suddenly embraces you, her arms wrapping around you and lifting you up into her soft chest as her wings spread. Your face nuzzles into the fluff between her breasts, legs wrapping around her waist, and your arms around her soft, fluffy neck.

Panic fills you as you lift into the air, her thin, intricate wings buzzing as they carry you both up, your arms squeezing around her neck as you try to stay calm. You feel gravity tug at you as she flies, cool wind gently flowing across your back as you soar. Finally, after a moment, she lands, the wood platform creaking slightly as it settles and her wings return to her back.

You sigh in relief as she lets you down, legs shaking slightly but otherwise unharmed. Sensing your clear discomfort, she leans down, pressing her lips against your neck once more and cooing softly into it. At the same time, two of her hands clasp around your own, gently stroking it as you calm down.

“Ah… T-thank you…” She trills as you smile, nipping suddenly at your neck and forcing a quivering gasp from your lips. A moment later, she pulls away, looking into your eyes for a moment before stepping past you, and towards her soft, blue bed. As she walks, she drops her dress, the garment slipping down over her body like water before pooling at the ground below. You gulp as she sits down over the side, her thick legs spreading to exhibit her tendril like cock, writhing slightly over her big, fuzzy balls.

You salivate as you stare at it, transfixed by how dextrous it appears, before she shifts, now sitting back and on the bed, one of her hands gently patting her belly and inviting you over. You quickly disrobe, tossing your cloak onto the ground beside her dress as you rush over. When you reach her, you initially try to mount her, your right leg swinging over her before she stops you, giving you as sultry a look as her adorable face can muster before she pushes your leg back.

Gently, she guides your left leg over her, helping you atop the bed and positioning your butt directly in front of her face as she spreads the soft mounds wide. You flush at the exposure, shivering in delight as her warm breath blows against your entrance. After a moment, she dives in, pressing her face against you and taking a deep huff, purring as she rubs her face against you.

Your hips buck as she laps at your ass, your lips trembling and letting loose a quiet moan as your hands squeeze your thighs. “L-lumi~, I...” The words die in your throat as she reams you, her tongue circling your entrance and pressing against it ever so slightly.

You cry out as she finally slips her tongue inside, gently coiling and writhing as it wiggles through, burying itself deep within you as you shake. Suddenly, she falls back, taking hold of your thighs and pulling you with her, your butt landing directly on her face as she coos into you.

The gentle vibration combined with her tongue’s motions put you in bliss, each breath accentuated with a cry of pleasure as she eats you out. You place a hand to your stomach as you wrap your legs around her head, feeling the tendril writhe deep inside of you before you glance up at her cock, gently writhing in the air as it drips thick slime over her belly.

Feeling yourself salivate once more, you lean forward, your hands reaching out to support you as you try to take her into your mouth. When she notices what you’re doing, she trills, her thick, tapered cock leaning back towards you, but stopping just short. As far as you try to stretch, she’s simply too tall for you to reach, only your tongue just manages to graze the tip, but her salty-sweet pre dripping onto it is enough to make you shudder.

Huffing in disappointment, you lean back a bit to give Lumi more leverage before you reach out, wrapping a hand around the thick shaft and letting the top, thinnest part wrap lazily around your index finger. Your mouth parts slightly in awe as you watch it, looking like a snake as it coils around the digit.

You gently stroke her member, coating your hand in the thick slime and causing her hips to gently buck against it. You smile warmly as she humps your hand, shuddering sighs following it as you feel her tongue curl inside of you, her gentle purring sending shivers up your spine.

Before long, her tongue starts to recede, slipping inch after inch out of your ass as she pulls you up, your hand pulling from her length to support yourself once again as you lean forward. She shifts, sitting up once more as you flip, straddling her as you realize what she wants.

You gaze into her dark eyes as you come face to face, placing one hand on her shoulder and the other around her length, gently stroking her as you prepare yourself. Her top pair of arms wrap loosely around your neck, slung across your shoulders and resting against your back. Her lower pair gently grip your rear, kneading the soft, doughy skin as you slowly lower yourself, your other hand moving to her shoulder..

“L-Lumi…” You hesitate, biting your lip as you hold back your need for a moment. “A-are you ready?” Her answer is a soft coo, followed by her hand pulling you down, a small, shaking gasp spilling from your lips as her cock guides itself in, the tip popping in with little resistance. She holds you there for a moment, staring deep into your eyes as she enjoys the heat.

A few seconds later, she continues, moving her hands to your thighs as she pushes you down, slipping you inch after inch down around her cock as both of your hips shake, her coos growing to loud, shuddering trills as her head falls back slightly. Her length widens as you glide down, spreading you wide as she fills you with her cock.

You both cry out in bliss as you bottom out, her arms pulling you into her fluffy chest as yours wrap around her neck, gently grinding against each other's hips as you adjust. She presses her mouth against the top of your head as she holds you against her chest, planting a small smooch against you before she starts to lift you, slowly pulling you up her slowly tapering cock, before, at the apex, she drops you again, your legs tensing as you slam down onto her groin, pleasured moans rolling off of your tongue as you drool into her fluff.

Her hands glide over your back as she makes love to you, her hips starting to meet you halfway as she thrusts, thick ropes of pre spurting out into you. Your fingers curl around her fluff, gripping tight as you moan into her, your knees pressing into the bed as you ride her.

Her balls slam into your ass as she picks up speed, drilling you with her cock as your eyes roll back beneath your lids. One of her hands moves up to your head, gently cupping it as she pulls you out of her fluff, before she presses her lips to yours, once more slipping her tongue inside your mouth and gently coiling it around yours.

You shudder in delight at her taste, sucking on her tongue as she bounces you on her cock. Just like last time, she doesn’t stay tender for long, her tongue soon slipping out from around yours and burying itself down your throat, purring into your mouth as your mind clouds.

It continues like this for a while, you being virtually spitroasted with her cock and tongue and her desperately breeding you as her legs begin to shake. The bed beneath you protests to your fervor loudly, the wood creaking with every thrust, and, if Lumi didn’t live alone, would likely have woken everyone for the next block up.

Gradually, her thrusts speed up, her balls clapping loudly against you as her tongue pulls back, instead holding her lips against yours as she gasps a breathy squeak with every thrust. Finally, her hands grip your ass once more, slamming you down hard against her hips as she cries out, grinding hard against you as rope after rope of hot spunk spurt out into you, quickly filling you and pushing you over the edge, pushing your tongue into her mouth as you moan loudly into it, squeezing around her length as you climax.

She sucks at your tongue as she holds you, grinding hard against you and thrusts with every throb, before she collapses, purring loudly as she gently strokes your head and back, heavy gusts of hot breath washing over your face as she rides out her climax.

Your head falls down to her chest as you both pant, nuzzling into the damp fluff as she lays back onto the pillows, purring turning to quiet coos as she drifts off. Both of your eyes shoot open, however, as the wood frame below the mattress splinters, creaking loudly before collapsing, dropping the bed an inch to the floor and bouncing you slightly as it impacts.

You lay still for a moment before you both chuckle quietly, her laughter a soft warble and calming you as your heart races. “S-sorry, Lumi…” She rolls her eyes and threads her fingers through your hair, gently scratching at your scalp as she nuzzles against your head.

“Mm, just a little nap…” She’s already asleep by the time your eyes slip shut, starting to drift off to sleep as you smile warmly into her fluff.

You silently thank Duke for suggesting this little stroll. You’ve seldom felt happier than in Lumi’s arms, and it’s not long before you’re fast asleep, blissfully snoozing as you’re enveloped in her warmth.


	4. Interlude - Tunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff! This wasn't all gonna be smut, you know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cw, again! Just a lighthearted fluff piece.

You swirl the contents of your tankard, a thick, white cream, slightly frothed and chilled. It's semen, of course. Every drink here is semen. That's why you’re drinking here.

You throw your head back and take a swig, closing your eyes as you gulp down the thick, tangy seed. After a moment, you place the tankard back down, licking the residue off your lips and jumping slightly as you spot Duke standing beside your booth, hand on his hip and giving a quick wave. “Heyo, kiddo.”

“Mmf, hey.” You clear your throat. “What's on your- hic-” You drank too fast, you realize. “...Your mind?”

He grins. “Was wonderin’ if I could, eh, get you somethin’ to eat.” You raise an eyebrow. “No, really. Actual food.” He lets loose a deep chuckle as he shakes his head. “Believe it or not, this is a tavern.” Your brow furrows as you think, your finger tapping lightly on the table.

“Er… what’ve you got?”

He shrugs. “Here, have a look at the menu.” He reaches out with the hand he’d held on his hip, a folded up pamphlet lightly clutched in his palm. You take it - slightly damp with his palm sweat - and unfold it, peering at the surprisingly full list.

“Uh… fries?” You blink.

“Yeah, somethin’ I had in Sigil. Some new fad or somethin’, but they called em’ crisps up there. It sounded dumb as shit, though.” He gives you a cold stare. “So I call em’ fries. Basically, they take potatoes, right?” He holds out an empty hand, miming the process. “Then, they take a knife, cut em’ up…” He pretends to slice a potato with the side of his hand. “Then fry em’ up and salt the bastards. Pretty neat, huh?”

“...I can’t imagine it’s too good if it’s out of Sigil.” You sigh through your nostrils, resting your chin in your hand as you look up at him.

“Aw, come on, kid! I actually had some, they’re damn good. Trust me!” He pats your back a little too hard, wincing as he notices you flinching. “...Sorry.” Your wave your hand dismissively.

“No, you… you’re right. I trust you.” You smile as you lean back into the booth. “I’ll take those, then. Your recommendations never failed me before…” His face reddens slightly as he gives a sheepish smile, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck as he looks away.

“Heh… Right.” He suddenly perks up, remembering something. “Aw, hell, I almost forgot! I wanted you to meet someone…” He steps aside slightly to reveal what looks to be a kobold. A finely brushed mane of stark white, messy hair flows down their black shoulders, covering one eye but leaving the other - bright green - free, peering up at you with excitement as their little muzzle spreads in a grin.

Their only clothing is a small white tunic, their sleeves clearly too big for them and flowing over their tiny claws, and hanging down to their knees. A small, thick, pointed tail wags excitedly behind them, poking out from their tunic. Gripped in their claws is a piece of parchment and a quill, clearly ready to take your order.

“This little fella is a Tunt.”

You blink.

“You mean… is Tunt?”

“Nope.” He shakes his head. “A Tunt. There's a whole buncha these little creatures runnin’ around this place, tendin’ to stuff I can’t do all at once.” He reaches down to tussle their hair. “They make my life a whole helluva lot easier.”

“Ah, well, it’s… nice to meet you.” You reach your hand down to shake theirs. They fumble with their quill for a moment before holding both with one hand, reaching their free one up to grip your finger as you shake. They let out an incoherent string of noises as they shake, a language you can’t seem to decipher, looking up to Duke for his input.

He simply shrugs.

“Very helpful, Duke.” He shoots a pair of finger guns your way, before motioning towards you.

“Well, go on.” He declares. “Tell em’ your order!”

You clear your throat before looking back down to them, nearly hopping in place as they ready their quill, beaming up at you with stars in their eyes. “...I’d like the… er… ‘fries’, right?” Duke nods as they scribble away, their tongue flicking out between their lips for a moment before they finish, sticking the quill back behind their long, thin ear and dripping ink into their hair.

“I’ll be back in a moment, then, kiddo.” Duke shoots finger guns at you again as he backs away, a painfully awkward grin stretched across his snout as he turns. What a guy…

\----------

Before long, Duke returns with a serving tray in hands, waving his hands in the air dramatically as he presents it, placing it down on the table in front of you and pulling the lid off in a single, fluid motion. “Heh, thanks, Duke.” He winks, before nodding back to the bar.

“I gotta get back to work, now. You enjoy those.” You shoot him a warm smile before turning back to your plate. The… ‘fries’, are… peculiar, to say the least. Long, thin strips of crisp, golden brown potato, lightly salted and absolutely stinking of grease.

You stick one with a fork and raise it up to your face, scrunching slightly as small drops of grease drip from it, before you hesitantly place it into your mouth, biting into it and taking a moment to enjoy the rich and salty flavor washing over your tongue.

You don’t realize you’ve been shoveling them into your mouth until you nearly choke on a giant glob of it, hacking for a moment before managing to swallow it down, shuddering as your throat clears. You take a hard swig of your drink to wash it down, deflating and sighing in content as the cool seed fills your mouth.

You jump when you return the mug and find the Tunt from earlier seated next to you, looking up at you with their wide, bright eyes and swinging their little legs to and fro in the air. You pause for a second, before hesitantly waving. “H-hey… little… buddy…?” They wave at you before pointing to the plate of fries, clearly asking for one of the few you have left as they look up at you with hope.

You shrug, nonchalantly placing one in their hand as they light up, smiling wide before cramming it into their muzzle, quickly devouring it and licking their hands clean. They look back up to you as they beam, before reaching into a small pouch you hadn’t noticed before, retrieving a small, shiny rock from inside.

They hold it up to you for a moment, before you take it, rolling it between your fingers as you admire how it shines in the light. As you examine it, they babble incoherently, miming out what appears to be the story of how they came across it as you stare blankly at them, grinning slightly as you take in how adorable they are.

After a while, they seem to finish, holding out their hand and, as you place the rock back in their palm, shoving it back into their pouch and pulling out a small, bent coin. They go over the same routine with the rock, miming out some sort of story while they ramble in some nonsensical language, all the while your head spinning trying to comprehend it.

Finally, they place the penny back and, after a moment, pull out a large cicada. You recoil for a second before realizing it’s simply a shell, likely left behind on some branch for them to find at the end of their shift. You hold out their hand as they carefully place it into your palm, marveling at the intricate pattern as you smile.

“These are all… really nice. ...Thank you for showing me them.” They smile warmly before replacing the shell, sidling up to you and gently rocking back and forth as you reach up to stroke their head. You can tell, clearly, why Duke likes them so much. They might not make much sense, but their enthusiasm is infectious, and you enjoy the warmth they’ve brought to an otherwise dull evening at the cathouse.

...Well, at least, as dull as it is until Duke visits you in the night. That's a pretty regular - and welcome - occurrence by this point.

You bite into another fry.


	5. Demon Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you settle in to being a pet, your master decides to put you through a small test to prove yourself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Foot worship, musk, sweat, master/pet dynamic, degradation, sadism/masochism, cum inflation

On the top floor of the Deep Roads Cathouse, there is what looks like a cathedral overlooking the vast forest grounds, built from rough hewn stone long, long ago, far before the brothel became what it is now. It is - rather blasphemously - now occupied by a demon, one you are currently groveling at the feet of as he reclines in a throne where the altar once was.

“Pathetic little whelp.” His voice is a dark, warbling tone, sounding almost amplified as it rolls from his thick, forked tongue. He sits completely nude, his toned crimson red skin fully exposed, a thin layer of sweat rolling over his abs as he sits with his leg resting on the other. He supports his head with his fist as he peers down at you.

Hanging below his thighs is his thick, veiny member, segmented with thick ribs. The skin between each rib is pierced with thick, large barbells, up to the head, where a half circle ring sticks through the base of the head and up through the slit. The head is pretty much all you’re familiar with, human-like in appearance other than the dark red coloration.

“It's almost cute watching you squirm, pet.” He refers to the oversized plug stuff inside of your ass, stretching you wide and making your head spin. “That whimpering fits such a pathetic little bitch.”

You smile as you take his insults in stride, thankful to be serving such a wonderful master. You sit with your legs to your sides, knees tucked in and your hands down between your thighs, fully nude other than the thick leather collar around your neck. A heavy steel chain connects it to the dark leather loop around his hand, which he gives a slight tug occasionally to remind you of your place.

“It's good you know your place, since you’re useless for anything but being my toy, little pet.” He chuckles through his teeth, a deep rumble fitting such his stature. “I wonder how you even made it so long on your own.” He lets out a thick cloud of steamy breath through his nose, narrowing his eyes as he looks down at you. “Not that it really matters. You’re right where you belong, worshipping your master like a good bitch.”

\-- Foot worship begins --

“But…” He ponders, lifting his hand and gazing at his nails as he speaks. “You still haven’t proven yourself, pet.” You cock your head slightly as you look up to him. “You still haven’t proven that you understand that you belong to me.” You swallow as he glares down at you. “That you understand that I own you.” You gasp as his foot find its way between your legs, pressing against your leaking sex as he speaks.

“That your body…” His foot slowly drags up across your body, smearing your own juices over yourself as your breath hitches. “Belongs to me.” His thick musk grows as his foot slides up your belly. “Every…”

“Little…” You salivate as it crosses your chest.

“Inch.” Your lips tremble with desire as he presses his toe against them, slick with his own sweat and your arousal and steaming slightly as his red hot blood flows through it. “So…” You gulp as you gaze up at him, his grip on your chain suddenly tightening as he pulls you against his foot, slipping the limb up until your face is pressed against his sole and your collar is pulled light around your throat.

“We’ll begin the lesson, little pet.” Your desire sends your head spinning as you try to hold back, waiting for his command with bated breath as his musk fills your nostrils. “Worship.” At this, your hands spring up, cupping his foot as you place a tender kiss against the soft skin.

As he loosens his grip on the chain, you lower your lips to his heel, placing a small kiss on the soft mound before parting your lips, placing your tongue against the tender skin and whining in delight as the tangy flavor washes over it. You suck gently on his heel as your eyes slip shut, your head tilting slightly as you roll your tongue across the surface, making sure to clean every last drop of sweat from his skin.

You run your tongue over your lips as you finish cleaning his heel, savoring the last bit of flavor before dragging your tongue up the soft sole, streaking it in your spittle as you drool over it. As you reach the soft padding below his toes, you pause, pressing your nose into the divot between the digits and the rest of his foot.

You inhale deeply, shuddering in delight as his thick scent fills your nose, clouding your thoughts as your eyelids flutter. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you register his dark chuckle, shaking his head as he peers down at you. “If I’d have known how much of a little slut you are for my feet, I’d’ve had you down there from the start.”

Your tongue darts out once more, dragging up the soft flesh before pressing into the divot where your nose was, rolling from side to side as you lovingly clean the tangy sweat from the skin. Your hands move to gently massage where you’ve cleaned, thumbs pressing slightly into the tender flesh as you stroke. You plant a kiss on each of his digits, starting from the smallest, and finally pausing as you reach the biggest.

You take a moment to enjoy the last bit of his scent before you finish cleaning, a few seconds passing before you place your lips against the digit, You part them slightly, giving it one last gentle suck, before you pull away, admiring your handiwork. His foot shimmers slightly in the torchlight, the thin coating of sweat now replaced with your own saliva.

It’s messy, but licked clean, every last bit of sweat either swallowed or smeared over your face in the moments prior. Above you, the demon snorts, thick smoke billowing from his nostrils as he glares at you. “Gods, look at you. What a filthy little whore.” You gulp down the last of his foot sweat as he shifts, swapping his legs positions as you peer up.

“But you did a good job, little pet, so I’ll give you a treat.” His other foot - the one you have yet to clean - now looms over your face, casting a dark shadow over you as you salivate. “You can worship both, like the filthy bitch you are.” At this, he plants his foot directly on your face, grinding it against you to make sure his scent stays.

You don’t hold yourself back as much for this one, veritably slobbering over it as you repeat your previous motions. You lose yourself in the intense taste and scent for a while, soaking his foot in your warm saliva and planting more kisses across the skin than you can count, lost in a haze of desire.

You’re not sure how much time passes before you pull back once more, cupping his heel and admiring your handiwork. This time is a lot slopper, your thick slobber dripping to the floor as hard as his own sweat was. You feel pride welling up inside you as you sniff, certain that you’ve thoroughly cleaned him.

\-- Foot worship ends --

“Alright, little pet.” He suddenly yanks on your chain, pulling you to the ground as he places both feet to the ground, spreading his legs before tilting his head up slightly, glaring down at you. “You’ve had more than enough fun. Now…” You peer up at him as he idly taps his claws down on the throne. “How are you going to help your master have his?”

At this, you perk up, thinking for a moment before grinning widely, your tongue slipping out slightly between your lips. You raise your ass into the air, arching your back and wiggling slightly, the wide base of the plug clearly visible to him. He chuckles loudly as he watches you, his eyes tracing your curves before he scolds you.

“Greedy little whore. I let you slobber over my feet to your heart's content, and you still want this?” He places his hand across the top of his thick, ribbed cock, stroking towards you and milking out a generous dollop of pre, letting it splash onto the ground. You waste no time, quickly lunging forward and lapping up the salty cream, moaning loudly as it fills your mouth.

In a daze as you clean the floor, you’re faintly aware of him standing up and stepping over you. You spend a while making sure to clean every last drop, before suddenly gasping and shuddering as you feel an intense tugging from your ass. You glance over your shoulder, legs shaking as you spot your master, kneeling behind you and hard at work freeing the plug from your ass.

You cry out as, with a loud, lewd pop, - a sound that leaves you bright red - he wrenches the massive toy free, your legs nearly collapsing from the intense sensation and your ass gapes wide, gasping hungrily in it’s need to replace the plug.

You lay panting for a while, squirming slightly as you drip arousal onto the ground below, before your breath catches in your throat as you feel something huge and heavy lay across your ass and well over your back, burning hot and dripping over you. You swallow hard as you grow pale, looking over your shoulder once more as you glimpse your master, his monstrous cock now splayed over your back. All you can do is whimper as you understand his intent.

“Yeah, that's it, bitch…” He growls with a grin, a hot puff of smoke billowing from his nostrils. “That look of fear is driving me wild.” He thrusts roughly against you, his thick balls smacking loudly against your groin. “You know full well how badly this is gonna ruin you, huh?” You give a small nod as you whine softly.

“Heh, don’t worry, little pet… I won’t destroy your pretty little body too bad. Though… it wouldn’t make much a difference anyway.” He lets a dark chuckle roll from his lips as places his hand on your back, dragging his claws across the soft skin and making you hiss in pain, turning your head as he leaves long red scratches across it. “Considering how much of a worthless whore you are to begin with.”

You hum in confusion as he suddenly slips something into your mouth, a bright red ball gag prying your lips apart and clasping around the back of your head with a small click. “Even a single drop of my seed is worth more than you, bitch, and I want to make sure every last one I pump into you stays in you.”

You whimper behind the gag as he shifts, pressing the broad tip against your ass. “Take a deep breath now, little pet. This is gonna hurt.” You hiss loudly as he presses in, spreading you even wider than the plug as he buries the head down into you. You cry out when the head fully pops in, your rim squeezing around the very end of his shaft as he sighs loudly.

Tears pool in your eyes as you bite down hard on the gag, your legs shaking violently and hands desperately trying to sooth the pain in your ass as you squeeze your rear. He growls loudly as he presses on, sliding the first inch of his shaft into you and sending jolts of agony through your body as the first rib pops into you.

Overwhelming heat follows the pain, spreading over you as it radiates from his monstrous cock, slowly slipping down into your guts and stretching you so wide, you’re scared for a moment you might split. He yanks hard on your chain as rib after rib pops inside, his hips thrusting gently with each, a surprising show of restraint considering your master’s typical sadism.

The sensation of the piercings on the underside of his shaft are not lost to you, though nearly drowned out by the pain and intense sensation of pleasure now building within you. Each pair of bumps adds to both, your sex dribbling needily as his cock fills you. Slowly, rib after rib, inch after inch, he buries his length as far as it will go, bottoming out with a gently plap as his balls smack against your aching nethers.

You slip a hand to your belly, feeling the clear outline of his cock pressing against your skin, tears streaming down your cheeks as you grind your teeth against the gag, though delighting in the sense of pride at having fully taken his cock. “Rr, fuck… You’re not a half bad cock sleeve, little pet.” He suddenly thrusts hard against you, sending all new shocks of white hot pain through you as you scream against the gag. “Guess it makes sense, considering how much of a little whore you are.”

You feel his heartbeat as he throbs inside you, giving you time to adjust to his length. Your pained wheezes slow as you lay, giving way to gentle gasp and shudders as the agony dies down and leaves pleasure in its stead. “There you go, little pet. I know it's a lot, but you’ll be a good pet for me, won’t you?” You nod vigorously as you smile, humming in delight as he gently strokes your back. “Good pet…”

He moves his hands to your hips as he adjusts himself, giving them a squeeze as he chuckles. “Now, take a deep breath, you little slut.” With this, he suddenly pulls his length from you, dragging it up through you and stopping only when his head reaches your rim, your body spasming slightly at the intense sensation as you moan loudly. “Yeah, let me hear those pathetic little noises…” You whimper slightly as he holds there, tantalizingly close to stuffing you full once more.

“Beg.” His voice is a low growl, your breath hitching in your throat slightly at his tone. “I want you to beg, in the only way a lowly little bitch like you can.” You whine loudly in protest, pressing yourself against his length and squeezing down hard, your hands spreading your rear as you try to entice him. “Heh, you’re so pathetic I almost want to stay like this.”

The breath is knocked from your lungs as he suddenly slams forward, your legs giving out and your weight supported only by his grip as his entire member - every last ribbed, pierced inch - is buried deep down into you, his balls slapping hard against your sex and causing you to quiver in delight. “But you’re useless for anything but servicing my cock.”

Your mind swirls as pure pleasure overwhelms you, his burning hot cock now returned to your body where it belongs. His claws dick into your sides as he begins to pull out once more, your eyes rolling back and your eyelids fluttering as your sex throbs with need, your ass quivering against him as he pulls back to his head once more, before slamming back immediately this time.

You cherish every time his heavy, musky balls slap against your nethers, sending a fresh splash of arousal onto the floor as you cry out in pure bliss. His breathing grows heavy as he pounds you, grinding the thick ribs of his cock against your walls with every movement and nearly overwhelming you with pleasure.

Your first orgasm rocks through you as he breeds you, your ass squeezing his length and milking it as your legs curl, drawing a deep moan from his lips as you feel ropes of pre splash into your insides, coating them in his bliss. Your ears ring as your heart pounds, uncontrollable cries spilling from behind the gag with your drool.

Your sex throbs hard as your climax spills onto the ground, warm, tingly pleasure washing over your entire body as you ride it out. Your master suddenly yanks your chain, slapping his hand hard against your ass and causing you to give a choked cry of pain. “F-fuck, good bitch…” His head falls back as hot smoke billows from his nostrils once more. “G-good fucking bitch…” His thrusts grow more frantic, your sharp, whimpering moans rolling from your lips with every loud slam against you, and the bright red handprint on your rear sending stinging pain radiating through you.

“Ready or not, pet, I’m…” He groans loudly as his hips slam into yours, the sensation of his ribbed cock drilling you almost too intense to handle. “I’m gonna pump your useless little guts full…”

He gives one final, hard thrust deep inside you as he groans loudly, his balls twitching against your sex as his fat cock throbs. Hot, sticky seed spurts out into your abused belly and quickly fills you. The sensation proves too much as you climax once more, this time much sharper and intense, a hot, tingling bliss radiating from your needy sex as it spills out the last few drops of arousal it has.

Your hearing dulls as his balls pump hot spunk into you, and you gasp loudly as his hips grind gently against yours. You choke slightly as you feel his seed climb your throat, before spilling into your mouth. Some of it dribbles from between your lips and the gag, but it holds most of it in, excess spilling from your nose and, otherwise, simply bloating your belly. He leans down against you, gently groping your growing belly as he huffs. “Good, good pet…”

He gives you another hard slap on your ass, causing more seed to spill from your mouth as you try to yelp. You both lay like this for a while, bathing in the afterglow, before he suddenly shifts, scooping you up and holding you against him as he sits back down on his throne. He cups your belly with one hand as he reaches up and unclasps the gag, letting it fall to the ground as he places his lips to yours.

His thick, muscular tongue swirls around in your mouth for a while, scooping up his own seed and swallowing it as he kisses you, before, as he pulls back, he presses his face to your neck, biting it just above the collar, and hard enough to leave a mark. “Maybe you’re more useless than you seem, little pet…” You coo as he praises you, thankful once more to have such a benevolent master.


	6. Vampiric Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking something more in life, you come to the cathouse's resident nightwalker, determined to find something deeper in an eternity free of fear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Biting, bloodplay, finger sucking
> 
> -Really, don't read this one if you're squeamish

“Are you sure this is what you want?” The woman before you is almost ethereal, more beautiful than you could have imagined someone could be and clad in a billowing black dress. Her hair - as dark as her dress - flows down her shoulders like water, and her gorgeous eyes steal the very breath from your lungs.

“Eternity is a long time. There's no going back, if this is truly what you want…” Her lips are pulled into a thin, weak smile, brow furrowed slightly as she searches your face for any doubt. You swallow, hard, wringing your hands together as you struggle to find your voice.

“I…” You swallow once more. “...I’m sure. There's… nothing more for me in this life.”

“Oh… dear…” She closes the distance between you, cupping your cheek with an icy hand and gently stroking it with her thumb. “You poor thing…” You lean into her hand, placing your own over hers as she places the other on your hip. “You must feel so lost to be willing to come to me.”

“P-please…” You whimper gently as you meet her gaze. She gives you a sorrowful smile as she huffs quietly.

“Are you sure? Are you sure that you… would be willing to cast away your life? To feast on blood, to embrace the night… to become a monster like me?”

“You’re not a monster!” You take her hand from your cheek, clasping it between yours as you stare deep into her crimson eyes. “You’re… beautiful. Everything about you is incredible… I want to be just like you.” You look down to her hand, held between yours, gently stroking her soft, pale skin. “I want to be something as wonderful as you are.”

She gapes in surprise at this, her lips parted slightly as she struggles to respond. After a moment, she simply gives you a warm smile, eyes narrowing slightly. “You silly little thing…” Sadness crosses her face once more before she suddenly embraces you. “You don’t deserve this fate… but… you didn’t deserve whatever drove you to me to begin with, either.” She gently strokes the back of your head for a while, her cold breath washing over you.

“If this is truly what you want, little one, then I will grant you your desires…” She pulls away slightly to gaze into your eyes as she rests her hands on your shoulders. “Before I do, though, you should know my name.” She takes your chin between her thumb and forefinger, gently turning your face up to hers. “A vampire’s sire should know their master by their name. But… silly old rules.” She chuckles softly. “You must ask for it, and give yours in return.”

Your own name rolls from your tongue in a single breath, your focus far from it as your mind is occupied by the gravity of what is about to happen. “W-what… is yours?” She gives you another warm smile before she leans down to your ear, pressing her lips to it gently as she speaks. 

“Anaïs.” She plants a soft kiss against your ear before she shifts, slipping behind you in a motion too quick to have even seen. In a similarly fluid motion, she unclasps your cloak, letting it fall to the ground. You shudder as she places her lips to your neck. “I will ask one last time. Is this truly your desire?” You can only nod as you swallow.

Anaïs pulls her lips back slightly, parting them and baring her long, wicked fangs, giving a small hiss before she strikes. You gasp as her fangs pierce your skin, sharp pain shooting through you as you nearly panic. Pangs of fear wash over you as you feel her drain you, sucking the blood from your veins and leaving you terrified she had tricked you.

You feel faint as she takes your blood, but even through the growing fog in your mind, you feel silly as you feel something rush in to replace it. A venom, you figure, to grant your wishes. Your hand, weak as it is, shakily rises to cup her head, your eyes slipping shut as a chill overtakes your body.

You stay like this for a time, feeling her venom spread through your body, before suddenly you cry out, overwhelming pain shooting through your body and nearly blinding you as your vision flashes. Anaïs holds you still as you begin to writhe, before, all at once, the world goes black.

You spend what feels like hours drifting in and out of fitful nightmares, pain wracking your body as it’s very structure changes. When you finally, fully awaken once more, you feel an icy chill over your entire body. Your throat feels dry and raw, and you feel desperate for something to drink. When you try to open your eyes, you recoil, crying out in pain as even the small amount of light in Anaïs’s chamber proves too much to bear.

“Shh, shh shh, take it slow, little one…” Anaïs coos gently into your hair. You lay close beside her, splayed out over her soft bed and fully nude, her hands gently gliding over your sensitive skin and teasing your sex, sending shivers through your body as you let out a shuddering sigh. “Your eyes are newly your own, as is your…” She pauses to trace the outline of your hips, humming softly against your head. “...Beautiful body.”

“D-did…” You hesitate, the act of speaking proving nearly too much for your aching throat. “...Did it… work? Am I…” She gently hushes you, pressing her finger to your lips.

“Yes, little one… You are one with the night, as I am.” You give a quiet cry of relief as you sink into her. “Don’t worry, little one, you are safe.” You writhe gently as she strokes her fingers over your sex. “You may open your eyes, if you are slow, and careful.”

Taking her advice, you slowly part your eyelids, wincing slightly at the intense sensation but otherwise marveling at what you see - or, rather, how you see. The darkness in Anaïs’s chamber is beautiful, tones and colors you didn’t think possible almost glitter before you, the flickering candlelight casting gorgeous shapes into the dark and nearly shocking you to tears.

“I… Anaïs, I…”

“It’s wonderful, I know…” She hums once more. “My, how I wish to see for the first time again…” You absentmindedly raise your arm, grasping as the marvelous sight before you, and shuddering gently as she places her hand against yours, tracing down your arm. You follow the motion with your eyes, gasping slightly at the sight of your pale skin, thin veins just visible beneath the surface.

“But you…” Her hand’s movement shifts, gliding up your chest and stopping at your neck, her fingers dancing over the sensitive skin as you moan quietly. “You’re starving. I can feel it.” You can only nod slightly as you try to swallow, your dry throat sending shocks of pain through your neck. “Don’t worry, little one…”

At this, she moves her other hand, taking hold of a wine glass sitting on a nightstand beside her cozy bed. You watch, transfixed, as the liquid inside sloshes slightly, far thicker than any wine and strangely alluring. It's when the smell hits you that you freeze, the most delightful scent to ever grace your nostrils wafting from the glass and making you salivate, bringing your attention to your newly formed fangs as your tongue darts around your mouth in excitement.

“Yes… you can smell it, can’t you?” Anaïs gives a dark chuckle as your lips quiver in anticipation. “The blood within the glass?” Your chest tightens at the word, the confirmation - although unneeded - only heightening your thirst. She gently brings the glass to your lips, tilting against them and allowing the warm, syrupy contents to flow against your lips.

You gasp as you part them, shivering in delight as the blood washes over your tongue. The taste - rich, and coppery - drives your mind wild, your senses seeming to work in overdrive as you take your first steps into your unlife. You cup her hand holding the glass as you partake, tilting the glass further and spilling it over your chin in your excitement.

“Ah-ah-ah, careful, little one…” She lets you take a few last sips, every deep gulp feeling like a shock of energy filling your body, before pulling it away, placing it back on the nightstand, and quietly tutting. “You must be careful.” She gently wipes the blood from your chin, collecting it with her fore and middle fingers. “Every last drop is precious, little one.”

She places the fingers against your lips, slipping them in and letting you clean them, your tongue gently flicking over the digits as your eyes slip shut in contentment. You suck on them gently, pulling a noticeable shiver from Anaïs as she gasps quietly. You feel an almost buzzing warmth as you swallow the last bit of blood, trickling down your throat and spreading over your body.

She pulls her fingers from your lips a moment later, thick strands of drool hanging in the air and dripping onto your bare chest. “How do you feel, little one?”

“A-ah… hah… amazing, Anaïs…” You nuzzle into her neck as she strokes your head. “Perfect… better than I ever have…” She hums against your head once more, her lips pulling into a small grin as she gently scratches at your scalp.

“The first feed is always the most intense, though it never truly becomes dull.” Anaïs chuckles quietly, before reaching for the glass once more. “Though, you didn’t finish the glass.” As she said, a small amount remains in the dish, dancing as she swirls it. “Mm, perhaps…” She pauses, her fingers curling in your hair, before her tongue darts out over her lips. “The glass was not to your liking… maybe my little one would enjoy…”

She tips the glass ever so slightly, letting the contents drip over her body, splashing gently down onto her bosom and trickling down her pale form. Drops trail over her soft, round belly and down to her sex, coating her soft lips in a crimson veil. “...A more suitable dish?” You tremble slightly as you shift, your lips parting in quivering anticipation, your eyes tracing her full, curving form as you gasp quietly.

She moans as you place your lips against her soft chest, tongue gently swirling over the sensitive nub as you clean the blood from her. You give her breast a tentative suck, feeling her back arch slightly as you suckle. She moans quietly, gently stroking your head, before you pause, and, after spending a short moment collecting the last few drops from the mound, you shift slightly to focus on the other.

You take your time, planting soft kiss after soft kiss against the tender flesh as she writhes gently below you. You take pleasure in the noises she makes, gentle coos and gasp rolling from her lips as you tease the bright pink nub. Despite your desire to take your time, your new instincts get the better of you as your focus quickly returns to the cooling crimson that graces her soft skin. You clean most of the blood from her abdomen with a single drag of your tongue across the surface, the coppery fluid quickly filling your mouth and sending tingles down your spine as you swallow.

It is between her legs that your true prize waits, her beautiful, glistening pussy dribbling needily onto the sheets below, the dark red fluid coating her soft lips mixing with her own fluids as they gently flow from her sex. You shift to get a better angle, laying yourself between her legs as she gently spreads them. You take a moment to enjoy the sight, her aching pink folds shimmering slightly in the candlelight. You sigh as you spread her lips, your thumb gently stroking over her clit, before you lose control.

You bathe her needy pussy in your drool as you clean the blood from it, the thick fluid replaced by your own. You shudder as the rich copper rolls down your throat, quickly followed by Anaïs’s own arousal, the sweet, somewhat metallic syrup drooling from her lips pulling a deep moan from you, your tongue gently trailing over the rim as she writhes.

She lets out a sharp gasp as you flick your tongue over her clit, giving the nub a small suckling kiss as you feel her legs squeeze around your head. You gaze up at her as she runs her hands through her dark hair, her head pressing into the pillows beneath it as she chews her lips. Her quiet, gasping moans regularly drown out the soft, wet lapping from between her legs.

You gently grind your face against her pussy, your nose now pressed into her clit, occupying the sensitive nub while you shift your attention to the soft tunnel below. You drag your tongue across her slit, letting her juices collect on your tongue and drawing a shuddering sigh from your throat. You pause to simply enjoy her flavor, rolling the sticky, sweet syrup around your mouth before gulping it down. It is - in your opinion - even more delicious than the blood.

You take one final, deep breath as you gaze at her beautiful pussy, spreading it open with your fingers and marveling at the soft, shimmering folds. After a moment, you dig in, slipping your tongue into her as she gives a shuddering moan, her back arching as you grind the organ from side to side inside, savoring the sweet, metallic flavor clinging to her walls and sighing as she gushes more delicious syrup.

Your thumb slips up to her clit as she moans, the digit gently swirling over the soft nub and causing her legs to shake slightly against your head. Your tongue rolls around her canal, coating every last inch you can reach with your drool and making sure to swallow every last drop of her arousal. You take your time pumping your tongue in and out of the soft, slimy tunnel, delighting as she cries out in gasping whines, her legs squeezing hard around your head.

Her breathing turns to a desperate gasp as her climax builds, her clit gently throbbing below your thumb as her canal begins to constrict around your tongue. Her fingers knead through your hair as she grinds your face into her pussy, gripping tight handfuls and tugging hard. Anaïs lets out a loud, sharp cry as she suddenly squeezes you tight, her hands pulling hard at your hair as her pussy spasms against your face, clit throbbing hard and her soft tunnel clenching around your tongue. Gooey, sweet cream flows over your tongue, drawing a quiet moan from you as you enjoy the flavor.

She holds you there for a while, riding out her climax and soaking your face in her juices. Her fingers stay curled in your hair, a dull pain rolling over your scalp as she pulls the strands tight. You grow slightly lightheaded, pulled against her pussy like this, your nose pressed tight into her slit and your airflow constricted somewhat. You don’t actually need to breathe, to be truthful, though that doesn’t stop your mind from going foggy.

You take a deep gasp as she suddenly releases you, your face slipping free with a quiet smacking sound - her fluids solidifying slightly in the time since she’d cum. She lays back, shuddering as you wipe your mouth. As you gaze over her gently shaking form, you feel a small draw to the thick flesh of her thigh. Your face hovers near it, pausing for a moment before a devious grin spreads over your face as you bare your fangs. She cries out in surprise as you dig your fangs into the soft flesh, cupping her leg as you do. Anaïs’s breathes come out in sharp gasps of pain as you pull your teeth back, before shifting slightly and digging them in once more, drawing another loud cry from her trembling lips. You repeat this several times, each time growing closer and closer to her spent pussy. When you reach her lips once more, you simply plant a small kiss against them, pushing yourself up with your elbows to look into her eyes from across the bed.

“Wh-what are you doi-”

She’s cut off as you crawl over her, placing your lips against hers and swirling your tongue against hers. She gently cradles the back of your head as you kiss her, your elbows supporting you to either side of her head and your arms crossing just above it. You pull back after a moment, thick strands of drool connecting you as you hover over her. “To hear those adorable noises.”

“You’re quite rude, little one.” She pouts slightly before sighing, a sheepish grin slipping over her lips. “I must admit, I… I’ve never truly sampled myself before…” You give her a warm smile.

“You’re divine.” She gasps slightly before giggling slightly, what looks to be a small blush forming over her cheeks. You let yourself collapse into her arms, nuzzling your face into her soft bosom and humming in contentment. “Thank you, mistress…” You plant a kiss on the pale skin between her breasts. “Thank you. For everything.”

“Mm, hush now, little one.” Her hand gently caresses your head as she pulls a blanket over the two of you.

“B-but…” You blink, a thought now occurring to you as you lay in the afterglow.

“Ah, do not worry, little one.” She hums with a small grin. “You are tired, I can tell. When you awaken, I will return the favor, but you must rest if you are to be strong like me.” You pout for a moment before relenting, sighing quietly and smiling as you nuzzle back into her bosom.

You’ll just have to hold her to that promise.


End file.
